English Drabbles
by les-lenne
Summary: Just a bunch of Drabbles! English isn't my first language, but of course I'll try to at least get it legible.
1. Your Name

"Well," Kamui said, apparently feeling a bit uncomfortable, standing in front of Subaru. "I don't mind if he's alive. Probably would be better to kill him. I'm not sure... yet"  
Subaru nodded, but he didn't say anything. 'I'm not that stupid to discuss about what Kamui's saying,' he thought and went away to catch the stranger. 

-

"So... what's your name?" The voice sounded friendly, but Subaru was pretty sure the man in front of him wasn't friendly at all.

"And," the other man added. "Do you want to know my name in exchange?"  
Subaru thought about it. A few moments later he nodded.  
"Yeah, I want to know. If you tell me your name, I will say mine."  
"My name is Seishirou Sakurazuka."  
Subaru took a deep breath. The name was similar to one he had heard once, but he wasn't able to remember. "Okay. My name is Subaru Sumeragi," he said. Seishirou's smile grew.  
"Your name is Subaru? May I ask you... are you one of the so-called vampires?"  
'Why is he so excited,' thought Subaru. He answered as calmly as his nervous mind allowed him. "Yeah, I am. But... why do you ask? Is it... important?"  
"You have a sister named Hokuto, right?"  
"Y-Yeah... we're twins."  
"That's good to know. Thank you very much," Seishirou said and smiled softly. His eyes were glowing, looking at the young vampire, that felt more and more like something to be eaten.  
"No problem," Subaru answered with a trembling voice. Subaru's whole body began to shiver as Seishirou touched his cheek.  
"What a good boy... don't want to drink from me?"  
"No, I don't like... I mean, I'm not thirsty."  
"Bite me, Subaru. Now, before it's too late."


	2. Tell your Lady she's the one

**Tell Your Lady She's The One**

**Pairing:** Seishirou/Subaru

**Fandom:** X/1999

**Challenge:** Fanfic100de

**Prompt:** 030 - death

**Rating:** PG-14

He hadn't closed the window, yet it was a cold night. But Subaru stood still at the open window. It was the last night of the world, in the winter of 1999. It'd finally be the last winter for all humans. On the other hand, first winter for the reborn earth. The night of Kamui's death, and as well the night of the last kiss between two men that had been loving each other in the shadows.  
Seishirou's lips were on his had felt so good -- and so weird at the same time.

Reasonably, as a ghost you don't have a body like humans do. Anyway, french-kissing would have never felt ordinary with him. The last words back then on Rainbow Bridge, "I love you", they were too beautiful to believe. But now it was real, and dead, and they kissed each other.

As ghosts, but that's not important.

"I'm dead," Subaru whispered timidly. Seishirou answered him in a low voice: "Me too. So what?"  
The young ghost shook his head. Then their lips touched again. They were kissing while the earth was breaking into little pieces. And the ghosts felt love for each other. And they felt everything for each other. And there was nothing more left to say to each other as the world was going down for a new birth. The ghosts were shivering, but didn't fear anything, when the second big bang happened.


	3. Yesterday

Actually a crack!drabble. ;D

**You're not yesterday**

Subaru sat somewhere in Tokio, staring at the big red tower. His thoughts? All about the Sakurazukamori. He thought about how Seishirou had killed his beloved sixteen year old sister, Hokuto. Though, her psyche had been older. She had never been like a normal sixteen year old girl. Too lovely, too adorable. She had too much love for her brother - _the_ Sumeragi himself, Subaru.

The boy whispered to the fresh air of the near coming night: "Oh, if he just hadn't done that. That stupid Sakurazukamori..."

Subaru felt love and he hated himself for it. But fighting against would be useless, he knew from experience.

He once had thought Seishirou would be so yesterday to him. But he never was it and he won't ever. Subaru smiled and breathed calmly.

"You can say what you want, but we're in love," Subaru murmured.

Seishirou sighed. "Let's go ahead with shagging."


	4. The Feather That Once Remembered Love

**Title:** The Feather That Once Remembered Love  
**Author:** **leslenne**  
**Fandom:** xxx-holic, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, X/1999  
**Characters:** Yuuko, Seishirou  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** missing-scene, WIP (?)  
**Word Count:** 885  
**A/N:** A Plotbunny hunted me down, and at first I didn't plan to translate it into English, but as **fumasakurazuka** kindly asked me to do so, I did. :)

"What's that anyway?"  
The priest stared down at the feather in his hands. His cloak fluttered without any wind blowing. The person behind him, however, didn't mind that when she dropped his hood off. "You shall keep it as it possesses the power over Time and Space. It shouldn't even yet exist," whispered the magician meaningfully. "Whatsoever, that's the price to be paid. If you're not willing to…" She grinned with gloat, swaying her half-empty wineglass. "If not, I won't make the deal with you. This feather brings strong powers with it."  
"I know," said the man. "But the Witch of Dimensions won't ever give anything away without having a good reason." He had a charming smile on his lips.  
"Absolutely correct, boy," sniggered the Witch and put away the last drop of wine. Her eyes were shining joyfully; just like a kid's on Christmas Eve. "The feather will help you to find what you desire – and probably even more."  
"You assume I can control this feather?"  
Honest as she was, she shook her head. "As long as it's not near any other feathers it won't be much of a threat. If this happens, though, I can't give you any promises. I'd suggest you to not come near the other feathers."  
Nodding, the priest took his hood back on. "I think I can do that."  
"Excellent," she said, licking her lips. "And you really don't want to know what is going to happen with your eyeball?" She once twisted the shining casket in her hands and sealed it afterwards.  
"I'm sure it will eventually get where it was supposed to be from the very first."  
"Aww, what a good boy. I didn't expect anything else." Patting her newest customer's back, she made him stumbling a few steps forward. He looked at her curiously.  
"Watch out, Sakurazuka-guy, your journey has begun." She nodded and waved her hand in which she held the now emptied wineglass.  
Seishirou looked down and saw his body turning into floating pieces. The witch soon faded, and when a strong light started to make his eyes almost bleeding he finally closed them. When he next opened them the only thing he could see was an endless seeming desert. 

Seishirou flattened his cloak and went a few metres. If it was his only one's eye fault that could still see like a normal human's eye he didn't know, but there wasn't any civilization to be seen. He coughed out the sand it was impossible not to breathe in. His first destination wasn't very humane. If he hadn't had magic he would have been lost. The witch obviously hadn't send him here out of sympathy. She had told him the next journeys were in his charge – not so much the very first. That was nice, but momentarily he had preferred to have chosen himself as he could only see a horizon in all directions. He reached under his cloak and touched his necklace. Where had the feather gone?  
In the middle of the Star of David he sensed something fluffy. When he had opened the cloak he saw that this fluffy thing had the same sign on it as the feather had had.  
Lost in thought, he rubbed the necklace till he noticed something: He'd flew up! "That's it, then…"  
Laughing, he went higher in the skies. Actually, there was a city seen from the clouds. Far enough to not manage to get there without water and on foot. But near enough that it wasn't so much as a stone's throw for someone who could fly. "Well, let's see what we'll find here. And if time is really such an unstable thing without your help."  
He heard a sigh and he thought for a moment it could have been the feather, but he had better things to do. There was a whole world to seek for two lost twins.  
"You may run." He sat on the walls of a city that looked ancient enough to be not what it seemed at first glance. "Yet see that I'll follow you wherever you go."  
Clicking, he came down on the bricks of an unengaged watchtower. As if it hadn't been scary enough in the desert with its deafening silence, this city, too, laid before him deadly. That couldn't be just because it was night. He heard another sigh, and this time he was absolutely sure. It came right out of his necklace's centre. The feather wanted to tell him something, and did so with the voice of a young girl. She seemed desperate, but also brave and wise. "Time here is standing still."  
"Is standing still," he echoed the mysterious feather girl. "What does that mean?"  
"We're going back to a time where I remembered love."  
Seishirou stood on the tower, curiously watching people going backwards, seeing sandstorms rushing over him without touching. Then it was day, and time went normal again.  
"Seek the boy with the book."  
"A book I'll have a use for, too, I hope."  
"Seek the little boy with the book," said the voice again. "If you don't I'll leave you here forever."  
Seishirou swallowed hard – he couldn't stay here. The moment he had landed in this world he had immediately felt they weren't there. "The boy with the book – understood, Miss."


End file.
